custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ariszek
Biography "Retirement" from the Brotherhood Ariszek is a large and powerful ex-Makuta that had a huge role in the running of the Brotherhood's base on Destral, and was once close to becoming leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, but declined the offer after becoming aware of Teridax's plan to overthrow Miserix afraid that he would be disposed of in a smiliar manner. Once Teridax become leader of the BoM, Ariszek left the organization under Teridax's consent, after decieving the powerful Makuta into believing that his power was waning, and that he had to "tie up loose ends" before his time came to pass away. In truth, he left the BoM because he knew that, at some point, Teridax would eliminate all other Makuta to ensure his place as ruler of the Matoran Universe. Return to the Brotherhood 562 years later, he returned to Destral, informing Teridax that his powers had been restored by absorbing Toa and Dark Hunters. Teridax was suspiscious at first, but let Ariszek back onto Destral, as he was pleased that the Makuta had been killing Brotherhood enemies during his "retirement". However, while Teridax let Ariszek resume his former role on Destral, he did not regard him as a Makuta, but as a BoM "agent". This meant that while Ariszek was to be treated like he was as a high-ranking Makuta, he was not liable for "promotions", meaning Teridax didn't have to worry about him becoming a power rival. This worked completely in Ariszek's favour as well, however, as now that Teridax didn't see him as a threat, he would not have him assassinated. Titus' Revenge Some of the Toa that Ariszek killed in those 562 years were all of the Toa Daxia, except for Titus, Toa of Strength. It is for this reason that Titus continues to hunt Ariszek, despite the thousands of years that have passed, after losing him on Metru Nui, Nynrah, Voya Nui, Destral, Odina and Xia. ''The Daxia Chronicles'' At around the time that Makuta Miserix was freed by the Federation of Fear, Ariszek and a large force of Makuta and other BoM allies led a full-scale attack on Daxia, the headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui. He killed many Toa and OoMN members, and came close to killing their leader, but was forced to retreat when Titus, Siegfired, Atan and Konu arrived at the scene. The strike force came cose to obliterating the entire island due to a series of WMDs that Ariszek had had placed all over the Daxia by other leaders of the attack force, but was thwarted when Titus defeated him, and an OoMN member who came with the strike force undercover as a BoM ally used his Mask of Energy Abosrption to abosrb the energy from the WMDs into his body, and was then teleported by "Brutal's" Kanohi Olmak into an empty dimesion to explode, killing the Order member. Decisive battle with Titus During the BoM assualt on Daxia, the Order of Mata Nui's headquarters,Titus and Ariszek fought for the last time. Ariszek's power was immense, and was dominating Titus until Atan, "Brutal" and Aerah arrived to back him up. When Aerah was killed, Atan,her brother used his Mask of Rage (a last resort mak power that increase the users power greatly, but the user must reat after using it), and did significant damage to Ariszek, stunning him for just a couple of seconds. But in these fleeting moments, Titus used his Mask of Valour and smashed his huge axe into Ariszek, severing his left forearm and goring the right side of his head, also gouging his eye in the process. As the Makuta energy inside leaked out, Ariszek grew weak, and was shot by Titus as he stumbled toward the group of Toa. There were rumours shortly after the events on Daxia that Ariszek's remaining energy managed to escape his body and inhabit a new one, and was in hiding on Stelt, but as proof had yet to be discovered, Ariszek was considered as deceased. ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction)'' The rumours about Ariszek surviving his death and hiding on Stelt were untrue, but it turns out that Teridax ordered his second-in-command's body found, as he valued Ariszek as a powerful asset, particularly for his ability to use a Toa's own Mask power against them. He was placed in charge of the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his armies. He met with Titus once again at the Battle of Bara Magna, where he and the mysterious Makuta Samael fought against him, resulting in Samael mauling his face and Titus stabbing him in the heart with the blade on the tip of his Great Axe. However, Ariszek survived, but Samael teleported away with Titus as Mata Nui crushed him underfoot. Personality Ariszek is feard on many islands for his mellifluousness the charisma that belies his brutality, as such, many regard him to be akin to a snake, and have dubbed him "the serpent". He is generally sociopathic in nature and finds pleasure in the pain of others. He has a soft spot for torture and keeps those who affront him alive for many years, torturing them to the point of death and then allowing them to recuperate, only for them to suffer the same process, and this usually continues until they finally die. Powers and tools Ariszek bore the Kanohi Arumak, Mask of Parasitism, which allows the wearer to temporarily gain power from another Kanohi, as well as mimic its ability. However Ariszek later fused the mask to his face to prevent its power from being lost. He also had arm blades, but these were discarded long ago. Quotes Gallery Ariszek013.JPG|Makuta Ariszek, Titus' rival Ariszek vs Titus.JPG|Makuta Ariszek and Toa Titus go head-to-head Trivia *Ariszek is ambidexterous. *He was offered the position as King of the Visorak Hordes, but declinded due to his arachnophobia. *He is the only Dark Hunters ever to have left the organisation. He managed this because he used his Kanohi Arumak to tap into Nidhiki's Kanohi Volitak's powers, and escape. Other stuff Music Theme: Dissidia 012- Cantata Mortis Secondary Theme: MHFU- White Fatalis Theme Tertiary Theme: BlazBlue- Plastic Night Normal Stats: Stats after being revived by Teridax: Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:Brotherhood of Makuta